1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus, and more particularly to an image taking apparatus with a zoom function.
2. Description of the Related Art
When photographing a person as an object, such as in the portrait photographing, the composition is usually adjusted so that the person is photographed in a proper size.
The composition is usually adjusted using a zoom function in a camera having a zoom function. However, an opportunity to press the shutter may be missed during the zooming operation.
Under the circumstances, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 6-217187, 2004-320286, and 6-153047 propose technologies for automatic zooming when photographing moving images of a person. The face of a person is identified from the photographed images, and the size and the position of the face is found such that the face of the person is always photographed in a certain size.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-84481 proposes a technique for obtaining an image with a proper face size when photographing an ID photo. The size of the face of an object is detected from the photographed image, and the image is automatically contracted or expanded such that the size of the detected face becomes a standard size.